Virtually everyone consumes prescription pharmaceuticals at one time or another. A large volume of information about the patient, pharmacy, physician, and drug is provided on the prescription sticker on the bottle, juxtaposed with numerous warning or cautionary labels haphazardly placed on the bottle. Additional information is provided on one or more printed, folded sheets, which are included with the prescription bottle. Faced with this relatively chaotic presentation of seemingly obscure facts and requests, consumers can easily misunderstand many aspects related to their prescription. This situation is compounded when a consumer takes several prescriptions and/or when several members of the household each have one or more prescriptions, causing the multiple instructions and warnings to become overwhelming. Other pharmacy bottle systems have proven difficult to use especially for elderly patients. In view of at least the above issues, pharmacy systems including prescription containers and accessories that simplify the presentation of information or otherwise make a prescription container easier to use are desirable.